Far
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: D'Void worries about his baby Null Guardians and their chaperone after they disappear in the Null Void. He searches for them before he discovers something shocking.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

D'Void smiled while rebels attacked him near his citadel. *Rebels are always trying to arrest me for conquering the Null Void* he thought.  
Lasers from weapons struck his shoulders, but they never bothered him. D'Void watched as seven Null Guardians flew out of the citadel.  
''Attack my enemies. They won't run from you again, my pets,'' he said.

The Null Guardians screeched at the same time. They flew to the rebels and snapped at them. They shrieked after D'Void's enemies dodged their fangs.

*The rebels are still fast* D'Void thought as he scowled. He turned his head. His eyes became wide the minute two baby Null Guardians appeared.  
D'Void's scowl came back.

''Go inside this instant. Daddy is a bit busy right now.'' D'Void still focused on the infants. ''Why are you outside?'' he asked. His expression never changed after the Null Guardians shrieked. He shook his head.

''You are too vulnerable to protect me. You are not powerful enough to attack rebels.'' D'Void heard the babies as they whimpered.  
Confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side after they screeched together.

''You are going to play instead? Play in the citadel. There are quite a few toys in the playroom,'' D'Void said to the young Null Guardians.  
His scowl remained after the babies screeched. D'Void shook his head another time. ''The Null Void is quite vast. I may never be able to find you.  
Adult Null Guardians are familiar with everything in the Null Void. You are always in the citadel.''

D'Void watched while another Null Guardian flew out of the building. His eyes widened again. He faced the adult Null Guardian.  
''Wait a minute. Don't attack the rebels,'' D'Void said. He glanced from the citadel to the rebels. D'Void turned to the adult creature again.

''The baby Null Guardians are interested in playing in the Null Void. Take them far from the citadel. Remain with them at all times.''  
D'Void gasped after the babies embraced him. A rare kind smile formed on his face. ''Be safe,'' he said to them.

The babies released D'Void before they departed with the adult Null Guardian.

D'Void saw the other Null Guardians near the rebels. He scowled another time. *Let me guess. The Null Guardians are going to pursue the rebels again. The rebels will flee. My pets will return to me* D'Void thought.

A Null Guardian snapped at a rebel before the latter rolled to one side.

*I guess not* D'Void thought as one eyebrow went up. He viewed ten Null Guardians flying out of the citadel. His smile returned at a snail's pace. *The rebels will not be able to flee from the Null Guardians this time.* D'Void laughed as his shoulders moved up and down. *I'm looking forward to viewing new grave markers.*

D'Void's jaw dropped after the rebels ran from the Null Guardians. His big eyes were on them as they disappeared from sight. *I guess I was correct about everything. Maybe except for seeing new grave markers and the Null Guardians returning to me.*

Several hours went by. The baby Null Guardians and their chaperone never returned. D'Void's eyes were filled with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

A Null Guardian emerged from the citadel. It was eager to protect D'Void, but the latter's enemies were gone. It remained with D'Void while six other Null Guardians flew out of the citadel.

D'Void got on a Null Guardian's back. He glanced at the other creatures. ''Stay here in case my babies and their chaperone return.  
I'm going to search for them.'' D'Void poked one side of the Null Guardian's face. He viewed it flying far from his citadel.

*If the rebels harm my family...* D'Void thought during another scowl. His arms became tense. *If I find the Null Guardians' still forms...*  
He shook with rage.

A sudden thoughtful expression replaced D'Void's scowl. *I remember hearing about a colony in the Null Void. I'm trying to remember why the beings aren't with others.* He gasped the minute he viewed the baby Null Guardians and their chaperone flying out of a cave.

D'Void and the Null Guardian approached the trio. He smiled after the babies flew to him. He embraced them. Tears of happiness ran down his face. D'Void began to sob. After a few minutes, he faced the chaperone.

''You remained in the cave for a long time?'' D'Void asked.

The Null Guardian shrieked.

''You flew in the cave for hours?''

The Null Guardian screeched another time.

A confused look materialized on D'Void's face. ''You came across many beings?'' he muttered. His eyes became bigger as he gasped.  
*The colony?* D'Void thought before the babies kissed him repeatedly.

Many people walked out of the cave. There were curious expressions on their faces. They never knew about D'Void at all.

D'Void began to gasp. His eyes widened again as he shook his head. He stepped back and trembled uncontrollably. D'Void glanced at the baby Null Guardians. ''Were you near the children at all? The children contacted you? They embraced you?''

D'Void heard the infants while they screeched. He gasped another time. After sobbing again, he and the Null Guardians returned to the citadel.

Memories of children without fingers and noses haunted D'Void for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
